Marauders Tale
by sirius-faith
Summary: This is a story written in the time of the Marauders, this story tells you about all the goings on in Hogwarts in the 1970's
1. Chapter 1

James searched the train station for his friends. It was his 7th year and he couldn't wait to start pranking people, of course he had responsibilities now he was Head Boy and all. _Wonder who Head Girl is._

His brown eyes locked with a pair of brilliant green almond shaped eyes. His heart pounded, _Evans. _This was Lily Evans she looked so different than last term. She still looked beautiful, her thick red hair braided down her back with a few strands that hung lightly over her nose. James messed up his hair hoping that she would be impressed; she simply walked away with a little shake in her hips.

_Look at that ass; I have to get with that._

Kayla pulled her long wavy brown hair out of her face which seemed impossible due to the fact of the strong wind on the platform that day. Tying it back with a silk black ribbon, the wind catching a few strands blowing them loose again. Turning away from the wind her blue eyes search the crowded train platform for a familiar pair of amethyst eyes.

"Hey Etain, Etain." Kayla shouted her voice echoing over the crowed.

A slim girl turned to Kayla's direction.

"Ello Kay!" Etain said turning her trolley walking over to Kayla.

Kayla's luminous blue eyes swept over her friend noticing something different, real different. Etain used to have gorgeous strawberry blond hair that curled to her back. Now she eyed her neck length midnight blue hair. "You got you're hair cut over the summer." Kayla states her nose crinkling slightly.

Nodding Etain turns back to the train "Are we going to find Lily or make fun of my hair till the train leaves?" Etain throws over her shoulder heading for their usual compartment in the train.

After letting out something close to a snort, but with a little more decorum Kayla follows her friend.

Lily sat in the compartment filing her nails waiting for Kayla and Etain. She hadn't seen them for the whole summer. Etain went to Italy to visit her family while Keely went to Paris with her parents. Lily on the other hand spent a fun summer with her older sister Petunia which was a joy. _Yeah right_ she snorted.

"Red!" A fake high voice came from the door of the compartment.

Lily turned to see Kayla and some girl with blue hair girl next to her.

"Kay how are you?" Lily screamed hugging her friend.

"Peachy babe, here is our friend Etain." She motioned to the blue hair girl next to her.

"Tan?" Lily asked shocked finger her friend's short blue hair.

"Yes can everyone get over the hair? Lord it will grow back." Etain snapped rolling her eyes.

"It is a shock I mean a hair cut yeah but you butchered it and then coloured it which I might remind you is something you said you would never do." Kayla said sophisticatedly.

"I felt for a change so I did point Dexter." She said pretending to push her imaginary glasses up onto her nose "Anyway let's forget all of that have any of you seen the Marauders?"

"Yeah I saw Potter; I swear that boy needs a hobby all he does is stare at me all the time." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Well it's because he's…."

"Don't say it."

"But he…"

"Shut up." Lily said putting her hands over her ears. Etain and Kayla tackled Lily to the ground and took her hands off her ears.

"HE LOVES YOU!" Keely and Etain shouted at the top of their voices.

"Well I don't love him I have a boyfriend who cares for me." Lily insisted.

"But do you love Jason Clyde?" Keely asked.

Lily turned red. "That's private."

"So James has a chance then?"

Lily said nothing she simply looked out of the window as the whistle blew.

So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

"_Hey!"_ Yelled Lily as the train came to a screeching halt, gripping onto the chair she lurched forward "You'd think that after all of the years that they have been driving this train, they'd be able to stop properly."

"I hear that loud and clear Red." Etain said from the floor.

"Will you guys please stop messing around" Kayla complained, Etain sent her a menacing glare. "Come on ladies we need to get into the horseless carriage already so we can get to the castle." Kayla yelled jumping up excitedly. Lily raised an eyebrow and looked over at Etain who couldn't understand the excitement.

"Come on guys this is our seventh and may I add final year at Hogwarts. We should be jumping with joy that we only have a few months till graduation, just a few more months!" She said finishing her speech before dashing out of the compartment.

Jumping up and darting out after Kayla the students began to pour out of there compartment, Etain ran after Kayla trying to catch up mean while Lily being head girl had to be responsible so after she help a first year she ran after her friends wondering why Kayla always found a reason to run everywhere they went after her friends.

Skidding to a halt Kayla saw the boys just before she makes contact with Sirius's stomach.

-SMACK-

Letting out a small scream Kayla falls onto Sirius, who reached out to steady her.

Seeing her falling James reached out and caught Lily by the arm, pulling her towards him he smirks at his best friend's good timing.

Etain on the other hand slipped and fell on her butt, mumbling something about it not being her day she looked up to see a hand reaching out for her, excepting it she said thank you to Remus before turning away.

"I know that woman fall for you but come-on Sirius; this is getting out of hand." Remus said laughing catching the deadly stare that Etain was throwing at him he stopped.

"I just can't help it Moony. The women throw themselves at me. It's a curse I tell ya." Sirius said with a mocking sigh.

"God you're so damn full of yourself Sirius!" Etain shrieked at him pulling at Kayla's arm.

"Hey I don't know about you but I'm ok with fallin' on Sirius any day of the week." Kayla stated looking him up and down with a playful grin.

"You're not so bad yourself." Sirius said pulling her small body to him so she is pressed firmly against his chest.

"Yes well if you two love birds are done, we need to get going." Lily snapped yanking her arm away from James's grip.

"So I don't get a thank you?" James asked, trying to sound heartbroken.

"I'll thank you to keep your filthy hands to your self next time Potter. I'd rather die than have your hands on me." She said coldly dusting off her robes "God knows you'd probably wet yourself if I ever gave you that chance."

"So does that mean I'll get that chance?" He asked hopefully following after her retreating figure.

"Not a chance in hell Potter." She retorted not even turning around to face him.

"Better Luck next time mate." Peter said apologetically.

"You just need to give her time James." Etain tells him walking away slowly. "Remember that you have liked her for years, she is still learning how to trust anyone." She told him before running to catch up with Lily.

"Thanks for breaking my fall Sirius." Kayla tells him giving him a slight hug before turning away.

"You never know Sirius," Remus said turning to his friend. "You might just have a chance with Kayla if you'd stick with one girl."

"Is that possible!" James asks with a mock gasp pretending to swoon.

"I don't know boys…for Kayla, I might try." He said with a bemused smile on his face. Following after the girls, he headed into one of the spare carriages.

So what do you think?


End file.
